1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to methods for introducing mesoporosity into a zeolite material. More particularly, one or more embodiments of the present invention relate to steps for pre-treating the zeolite material prior to introducing mesoporosity into the treated zeolite material.
2. Description of Related Art
Methods for introducing mesoporosity into zeolites and zeolite materials have been described. Several of these methods include subjecting an initial zeolite material to one or more pre-treatment steps followed by a mesopore introduction step performed on the treated material. Often, the pre-treatments steps can include modifying the framework structure of the zeolite to prepare it for subsequent introduction of mesopores, and may include, for example, contacting the initial zeolite material with a modification agent, such as an acid, often at elevated temperatures. At times, sufficiently high temperatures or very strong modification agents may actually damage the crystalline structure of the zeolite material, thereby impacting the final properties and performance of the material. Although less harsh pre-treatment methods may also be used, such milder approaches can often be more time-consuming and/or more expensive. Accordingly, although advances have been made in the art of forming mesoporous zeolite materials, improvements are still needed. In particular, a need exists for a process for pre-treating a zeolite material which does not excessively damage the material, but minimizes production time and cost.